The New Adventures of an Old Beta Wolf
by Julie's Jewels
Summary: Sam and Jessie are finally together and it seems like things are great, that is until they run into a few problems. Sam has to face both his father's dark past & present, while Jessie has a nine month ordeal to endure. Sam/OC Slash. MPREG. Full Sum. In.
1. Can't Breathe Easy

Hello all of my loyal readers, as well as first time readers drawn in by the summary. I've decided to start up this story because my summer will be coming to an end rather soon and I wanted to at least get a start on this and try to lay down the first few chapters, otherwise it probably wouldn't happen for a long time.

If you're new to me as an author then I'll tell you that this is a sequel to a story that I wrote and finished earlier in the year and you should probably go back and read it if you want to understand exactly what is going on. It's titled _The Adventures of a Beta Wolf. _Not the best story in the world, but people liked it, so I'm back for more fun and more Jessie. =)_  
_

Right so here's the info for those people who have read the first part of this series and are ready for the next installment, or those of you who feel like jumping in right away.

**Full Summary: Jessie Mundai thought he had reached a point in his life where he could just relax and spend time with the love of his life, Sam Uley, but he didn't count on the new set of hardships that a scorned vampire, as well as a runaway shape shifter would bring upon him and the ones he loved. Now Jessie must face a nine-month hardship, while dealing with the future attack of a rival pack of shape shifters. Sam isn't getting off that easy either, he now has to deal with his father's past and present which has decided to show up on his doorstep in the form of a teenage sister. And what the hell is the rest of the wolf pack up to?**

**Story Warnings: **MPREG _(with a **good** explanation!_) Swearing, Lemons, Blood and Gore and anything else that I'm forgetting for now**.**

**Main Pairing:**

Sam/OC (Jessie)

**Side Pairings:**

Jared/Kim

Paul/Rachel

Leah/OC

Seth/OC

Embry/OC

Quil/OC

Jacob/OC

That's quite a few OC's but Leah's imprint, Robert, Embry's imprint, Natalie, and Jessie were of course, already introduced last story, so it's nothing new on that end, but we still have Quil, Jacob, and Seth to deal with. I have to say off the top of my head there will be about, eight to ten OC's that I'll be adding in, but don't worry, I won't be throwing them to you all at once; their appearances will be spread well throughout the story.

Well, that should wrap up about everything I want to say for this intro, and hopefully you'll have fun with the first chapter. Leave any questions or concerns in a review and I'll get back to you as soon as possible.

* * *

**Jessie POV**

_My heart was beating a mile a minute as I sped down the highway, throwing all caution to the wind as I tried to flee from my attackers. I looked in my rearview mirror and saw their massive forms slowly but surely decreasing in size, even with speed like theirs they couldn't compete with someone driving like a maniac in a desperate attempt to beat them home. _

_I looked back in front of me and while keeping one hand on the wheel I began digging through my pockets, desperately searching for my cell phone. "Shit!" I cursed when I spotted it on the floor next to the brake. I took my eyes off of the road for one second to reach down and grab my phone, and when I looked back up my heart skipped a beat._

_There was a man standing right in the middle of the road, and he was making no move to get out of my way. I slammed on the brake but knew I wouldn't stop before making contact with him. "FUCK!" I cursed as the front of my car slammed into the man, only to come to halt as ripples from the sheer force of the impact spread through my car, causing a sickening crunch of metal and sending me flying right through the windshield._

_I flew through the air and connected with the pavement with a grunt; bouncing and sliding against the rough surface, slicing open skin and bruising my body] before finally settling against the ground just as a fierce boom echoed across the land. I heard the explosion and I was quickly shielding my head from the pouring debris of what was formerly my car. I looked up soon after, a ring in my ear as I surveyed my surroundings. _

_My car was the cause of the explosion, like I already knew, and the man I hit, or what was left of him, lay splattered across the road. I quickly stood on shaky legs as I felt my cuts and scrapes begin to close and seal shut, making me thankful that I had recently started phasing again, granting me the ability of advanced healing. _

_I bit my lip as I snapped my arm back into place, and gave a soft whimper as I relocated my jaw. Before I had even three seconds to try and catch my breath and think, I heard a howl in the distance and saw my attackers growing dangerously close. Not even thinking twice I turned and burst into my wolf form, blood red fur swaying around me before I quickly began my dash home._

_As I ran I began to think of everything that had led to this point.

* * *

_

_A little more than a year ago_

I was currently lying on a part of the forest floor as the multiple personalities and minds of the rest of the pack disrupted and destroyed any and all chance at peace and quiet. Now normally things wouldn't be this bad, they had never been this bad to be honest, but when you were sharing a mind link with...I don't know... seventeen other people, things were bound, no, **expected** to be hectic.

About four years ago when it was just Sam and me things had been completely fine, I mean yeah, there was the fact that we were on our own to adjust to our new lifestyle, but at least it was just the two of us and the conversations between us could be meaningful. Things took a turn for the better after Jared joined the ranks; talks couldn't be as serious as I wanted them to be, but at least with Jared he lightened the mood and helped take some of the work load off. With Paul it gave Jared someone to goof off with and the pack had developed quite the bond, and with Embry, Jacob, Seth, Leah, and Quil it seemed like our family had filled its capacity and was complete, but it turns out I was and Collin had brought a youthful exuberance to the pack that we hadn't realized was missing and it was a nice and appreciated touch to our big family, but nothing could prepare me for the bombshell I had to received sometime after my return to La Push after my little "vacation."

In addition to the ten personalities that I had known and grown to love, I wasn't prepared for the new additional **seven** that were dropped on me like a sack of potatoes, and being that they were all in the age range of twelve to _barely_ fourteen didn't help things at all. When Sam first told me about our newest pack of rascals he said they had only phased for the Volturi's visit and been ordered not to transform since, and all of them had managed to control their anger ever since the Cullens had packed up and shipped out, however, that was only until yesterday.

The youngest shifter, Joey, had managed to lose his temper when his mother demanded that he clean his room over and over again. Needless to say young Joey transformed right then and there, practically obliterating his room and driving his mother to hysterics. It was a long afternoon but we managed to calm her and her husband down and explain what exactly Joey was and why there was hippo-sized hole in his wall. That night on the way home Sam and I discussed that the young rookies couldn't be left to figure out things on their own so a sort of training day for the young shifters was planned and set into motion, which is why I currently found myself lying on the forest floor.

The majority of the pack was patrolling while Sam, Jared, Leah and Paul were set with the task of training the rookie shifters. Like I had said before there were seven in total; From youngest to oldest they were, Joey, Brad, Wade, Josh, Victor, Kylie, and Trent. Nothing about any of them stood out to me, but I guess that was due to the fact that I had never spoken to any of them besides Joey and even with him it had been maybe ten minutes, max. I was interested in getting to know Kylie though, only the second female shape shifter in our tribe's known history and she already had an adorable mix of embarrassment and fury to her. Through Sam's eyes I could already tell that Leah had taken a shine to her and would quickly take young Kylie under her wing…or paw…whatever.

The others were just as you'd expect them to be, loud, obnoxious, cocky, and determined, I mean they were teenagers after all, well, most of them. Trent, the oldest of the rookies had this sense of leadership to him and made a point to stick up for the others and voiced his disposition of displeasure whenever Sam gave him an order. I only laughed when he was willed to follow his alpha's orders and perform the action or duty bestowed upon him and his friends.

I was so thankful that Sam gave me the go ahead to skip out on the training session, but slightly annoyed that he was still treating me like a fragile and extremely valuable vase ever since me return from Canada, and though I appreciated the offer and gesture of affection I would have much rather preferred that Sam was lying next to me on the forest floor, and that the forest floor magically turned into our bed; so many great memories there.

"_Ah Jess!_" Seth cried, "_Don't show us that!_"

I gave a slightly sadistic laugh as I conjured up a few more images to scar the pack. "_AWW HOMO EXPLOSION!_" one of the rookies, Josh I believe, cried.

Sam let out a growl through the mind link which caused everyone to straighten up immediately and I couldn't help but laugh again. I was truly thankful for Sam in times like this because if it wasn't for him I think the other voices in my head would have driven me insane. The only way to describe the feeling would be to imagine yourself packed into a minivan with seventeen other people while you were headed on a cross country road trip, except instead of everyone staying quiet and doing their own thing everyone just happened to be talking all at once and there was no. way. out.

Time passed by and before I knew it an hour or two had melted away from the day and I had yet to move once, almost as if my subconscious was telling me to wait in this spot for some unknown reason. Sam had grown more and more agitated with the rookies with each passing second, and their constant jabbering was going to drive him crazy and cause him to kill them, that was if Paul didn't beat him to it.

Things seemed like they would continue this way for the rest of the day until an urgent and sudden cry from Quil caught all of us off guard, "_LEECH!_" Quil roared, "_Headed your way Jake!_"

"_A vampire?_" Victor cried, "_How cool!_"

"_No,_" Jacob said as he dashed through the forest to try and intercept the leech, "_Not cool._" We soon saw a male vampire absolutely blow through a surrounding plain that Jacob was currently in and manage to be out of sight in the blink of Jacob's big eyes, "_Shit! He's fast!_"

"_He's coming towards you Seth,_" Embry cried as his jaws just missed clenching around the male's neck.

It really was interesting seeing the male vampire pop up in one shifter's eyes only to vanish and appear in another's. Brady and Collin failed in their collaborative effort to take the bloodsucker down and before anyone could say Quileute the vamp burst through some thick brush and found himself surrounded by Sam, Leah, Jared, Paul as well as all of the rookies.

"_Mine!_" Joey cried as he dove for the vampire.

"_No!_" Sam wailed as the vampire avoided Joey's attack and as a result barreled straight into Sam, causing the two to topple over.

"_I got him!_" Brad called as he began to give chase to the vampire

"_In your dreams!_" Trent called as he gave chase after Brad and the vampire, soon to be joined by the rest of the rookies.

It was like I was watching a Looney Tunes Cartoon as the vampire dodged, dipped, ducked, and dived out of the way of the oncoming wolf attacks, only to allow them to crash into each other, sometimes head first, sometimes even fangs first, which in turn inflicted injuries and spurred fights between the young shifters, "_You asshole!_" Victor cried as he dove at Trent.

"_Look who the hell is talking!_" Trent screamed back, and while the fighting occurred it provided a means for the vampire to escape.

"_Look what you morons did,_" Leah sighed.

"_He's headed towards you Jess!_" Paul said with urgency in his voice.

"_I got it,_" I said, long since standing and going on alert back at Quil's first mention of a leech on our land. I had seen enough of him through the rest of the pack's eyes to get a good gauge on his speed and evasion patterns. I heard him quickly approaching and when he tore apart a bush to keep running forward I sprung forward and captured his head in my strong jaw.

My fangs easily sunk into his tender flesh and without a second thought I twisted my head causing a sickening ripping sound to pierce the air as I separated the vamp's head from his body. I spat the offending object from my mouth and quickly phased back into my human form, leaving the seventeen others behind. I quickly dressed in a shirt and shorts and produced a lighter from my back pocket and set to work.

Not even thirty seconds after I had set the corpse ablaze was Sam's massive black form entering the small clearing I had taken refuge in for the day. He let out a small yip and trotted over to me, rubbing his gigantic black head against my own. I let out a small laugh and looked up at him with a smile that I knew would rival the sun's own shine before I rubbed the top of his head and kissed his nose. "Love you babe," I said.

Sam showed me his agreement and similar affection with a gentle lick to the cheek, before leaving the way he had entered from. I sighed and turned back to watch the corpse of the undead creature burn as I could only imagine the type of lecture Sam, along with Paul and Leah, gave the cocky and rambunctious rookies. Jared was there too of course, but it just wasn't in his heart to scold those children. I gave an exhale of approval as the corpse finished burning and a strong gust of wind blew away a great portion of the ash left behind.

I then turned on my heel and went to sit down against a tree and let the cool breeze lull me into a light sleep; just waiting for the day to be over and to spend time with Sam.

* * *

A gentle shake on my shoulder brought me back to the conscious world and I slowly slid my eyes open to come face to face with Sam, eyes shining bright and a small grin forming at the corner of his mouth. "Hey," I said.

"Hey yourself," he returned, the grin now growing in size on his face.

"How long has it been since I lost saw you?" I asked while I rubbed my eyes.

"Three hours," Sam said.

"How bad were the fresh meat?" I asked, referring to kids.

"Well after the talk about what _not_ to do when you've spotted a vampire we resumed going over the basics, but for now I sent everyone home for the day, but we'll be doing some more work tomorrow." Sam said.

I groaned at that and he looked at me with slight concern and confusion. "I don't think I can handle all of those voices again," I said.

"We'll figure something out," Sam said as he kissed my cheek.

I smiled and enveloped him in a hug, his bare muscles pressing up against me as he returned the hug and buried his nose in my hair. I lived for moments like these, just him and me, alone, and surrounded by the world's beauty. Ever since Sam had broken his imprint with Emily he continued to make me the happiest guy in the world each and every day. I'm not sure that a shape shifter could imprint more than once, but it sure felt like Sam had, because the way he held me, the way I felt, it made me feel completely and solely his.

Sam withdrew from the hug and placed a finger under my chin, tilting my head upwards, putting my lips in the perfect position for a kiss. I closed my eyes as his lips met mine and I quickly parted them to allow him access to my mouth. I moaned as he captured my tongue with his own and ran a hand through my hair before picking me up and lifting me from the ground. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist as he pressed me up against a tree and deepened the kiss.

I groaned as his lips left mine, quickly latching onto my neck and sucking on a sensitive collection of nerves. I writhed against him, his name escaping my mouth in the form of breathy moans and sighs. Sooner rather than later Sam planted one last kiss on my mouth before setting me back down to the ground while at the same time, leaving me craving so much more. I was so glad I knew both sides of Sam; the first showing what an authority he really was, what an alpha should really be, showing what a strong leader he was, and then the second; the side that showed how gentle he could be, how passionate he was, and how much love he had to offer, and my heart fluttered when I realized it was all for me.

"Come home in about forty-five minutes," Sam said suddenly.

"Why can't I come now?" I asked as I leaned against him.

"Gotta give me time to make you dinner," Sam said.

I smiled and burrowed into the heat radiating off of him, "But I always make dinner."

"Not tonight," Sam said, "I just want you to relax."

"Alright," I said as Sam kissed my forehead, "I didn't take you for the cooking type though."

"It's alright," Sam said, "I have Embry to help me."

"Now it makes sense," I said with a small laugh. Ever since Embry had moved in with me after his mother abandoned him and he imprinted on Natalie, she and I had been helping him develop his cooking skills, just as a little something to pass the time and build some more memories between us.

"See you soon," Sam said as he disappeared behind a bush, leaving me to myself for what was now going to be an agonizing forty-five minutes.

I smiled at the spot where he stood not too long ago for about five minutes, just thinking about how much Sam meant to me in every sense of my life. We had been together for about a month and a half, but the history and bond we shared made it seem like so much longer. I had known Sam for a good portion of my life, and even if we weren't lovers I wouldn't be able to imagine my life without my best friend; I think I'd be forever crushed if anything bad ever fall upon him. I ran a hand through my short kempt hair before I decided to rest against the tree once more.

I was shaken and thrown from my calm and peaceful mentality as I turned and came face to face with not one, not two, but three vampires, each one looking like they were ready to tear me limb from limb. I growled and was about to phase when one of the vampires made a motion with his hand, causing the other two to speed forward and secure me in a tight hold.

I struggled against them and decided I should just phase when the voice of the first vampire stopped me dead in my tracks. "I wouldn't do that if I were you mutt," he spoke, "Unless of course you would like to feel your entire pathetic body crushed by the sheer strength and power that could only be a newborn vampire."

I immediately stopped my thrashing and looked back at the rather arrogant and smug looking vampire. "That's better," he said, "Now let's begin, shall we?"

I narrowed my eyes and began to look for the opportune time to phase and tear these three leeches apart, too bad I didn't realize I wasn't going to get the chance.

* * *

Okay there's the first chapter. I know I hate to stop it here too, but if you read the first installment of this series then you know I really went crazy with the lengths on some of the chapters and I'd like to take it easy this time around. Trust me the chapters will get longer, but for now I think this a good place to stop, and leave you craving more, which next chapter will definitely have.

So what did you think? Like it?

Let me know with a review and I'll definitely respond.

See you soon!


	2. Manipulation

Hey guys, it's time for the next chapter of this new story and I have to say that I'm excited for it. This chapter should be pretty crazy, but so far I don't know if it's a good crazy or a bad crazy…that'll have to be up to you.

This chapter should offer some, if not all, the insight needed into how Jessie is able to get pregnant. I'd also like to add for my readers who are weary of mpreg but enjoy my writing enough to stick around; there will be more than just mpreg in the plot, so if it's not really your bag there will be other portions of the plot that you can take an interest in.

**Gosh….for my reason with the mpreg….I honestly have no idea if anyone has ever used this idea, but if someone has I can say that we must be on the same wavelength because this just came out of the blue to me one day. Hopefully you guys don't think my idea is lame, and if it is I want you to tell me.**

I'd also like to say before I start, thank you for the absolutely BRILLIANT FIFTEEN reviews. Fifteen for the first chapter, are you kidding me? When I first wrote Beta Wolf you know how many reviews the first chapter got? Two. So thank you to everyone who reviewed, and I'm sorry if I didn't reply to your review, but I'll definitely do so this chapter.

Ok enough with the intro, I hope you guys have a good read and I hope to see you at the bottom.

**Warning: The chapter gets pretty graphic towards the end, so light stomachs should be warned. I really hope it isn't as bad as my head is making it out to be, but just in case, here's your warning. Also I've been slipping up with grammar mistakes the past few chapters of my writing so I apologize if something gets by me. Hopefully you'll know what I meant to type instead.  


* * *

****Jessie POV**

"Now, let's being, shall we," the vampire said as he stocked forward towards me.

I flinched as he let one of his ice cold hands ghost across my face only to begin stroking my cheek with the back of his hand. The smell was absolutely nauseating, the scent of blood heavy and stark, creating a desire within me to dispel all the bile that seemed to be bubbling up in the pit of my stomach. I tried to hold my breath, but the stench was overpowering and made its way into my nostrils, causing me to cough and hackle in disgust.

"Oh please," the vampire hissed as he took note of my distaste and discomfort, "You don't exactly smell like roses yourself you flea ridden mutt."

I let out a low growl, not particularly fond of being insulted on my own territory, but silenced myself as the grip from the two newborns tightened on my arms. "Now, now," the vampire said as he paced back and forth in front of me, "That's no way to treat a guest."

"You are certainly no guest here," I barked, only to have the two newborns grip even harder and angle their grip differently, causing me to wince in pain.

"You should really learn to bite your tongue," the vampire said, "You're in no position to be making rude remarks. Here I am visiting your home-"

"Looking for your next meal!" I declared, only for it to be followed up by a slap across the face.

"Like I was trying to say," the vampire said, "Here I am, just visiting your home with my companions and you don't even have the decency to greet us before you and your pack of imbeciles start trying to tear us to shreds."

Was this guy for real? He did know that we were shape-shifters right? It was our job to keep scum like him and his friends off of our land. "Luckily we succeeded with at least one of you," I said.

The vampire glared at me and struck me again, wiping his hand afterwards, "You mean _you_ did," he said, "The rest of them chased after my friend like he were a common rabbit, each one of those dogs eager to try and be the one who delivered the bloody corpse to their master… but you, no you actually have some semblance of intelligence….as surprising as that is."

I was tempted to growl again, but quickly remembered what happened the first time; it wasn't that the slap had hurt, I just preferred not to be touched by such a vile being. "Is there any point to this?" I asked, "Because if there isn't I'd rather just skip all of these unnecessary formalities of yours and get this fight over with."

"So impatient," the vampire said, shaking his head back and forth, "Maybe I was wrong, maybe you're as stupid as the rest of your pack; already looking to descend into violence before I even introduce myself."

"I don't give a shit about who the hell you are," I hissed, "I just want to know what you're doing here and promptly escort you off of my land, whether that's by chasing you away or burning your body, I really don't care."

"My name is Damien," the vampire said, ignoring my comment of chasing and burning bodies, "And my friends here are named Russell and Bjorn."

"Pleasure to meet you," I said, sarcasm practically dripping from my words.

"Oh no the pleasure is all mine," Damien said, "And I'm sure my mate, Arnold, felt the same way before you tore his head clean off."

There were two thoughts that immediately raced through my head, the first being Arnold? Really? I mean come on; Arnold was a fine name for a human, but as a vampire? I was expecting a little more. The second thought was,** fuck**, I just killed this vampire's **mate**, and now he was probably looking for revenge in the form of my head on a silver platter.

Damien laughed and I assumed it was a result of seeing the panic on my face that I had tried and failed to hide, "You'll have to do better than that," he said, "I'm very observant, a quality you and your pack could use some training in, I mean after all, the three of us slipped by you and your pack of mutts, I can only imagine what else you've let pass through."

I narrowed my eyes at him, growing tired long ago of his insults, but curious as to how he was actually able to do what he said, "Speaking of which, how is it that you went undetected?" I asked.

"That would be thanks to Russell here," Damien said as he walked over and placed a hand on the newborn's shoulder, "I turned him just over ten months ago and discovered his gift a little more than five months afterwards. He has the very valuable ability to mask scents as well as various other nuisances that trackers, such as yourself, can latch onto to track us down. Thanks to him we've been able to avoid packs like yours all over the world. It seems as if your dependence on scent alone has caused you to become sloppy and careless."

At first I wanted to jump at the news of shifters being spread out all across the world, but I had to contain my excitement due to the predicament I was still in, however it did make sense, I mean if there could be vampire covens all over the world, then why couldn't there be packs of shape-shifters as well. "Well," I said speaking up, purposely trying to agitate them to try and set a plan into motion, "That's where you're wrong, seeing as how you failed to avoid my pack it appears like we aren't like the others."

Damien hissed at me and I knew I had struck the appropriate nerve needed to set my escape plan into motion, "Don't think I've forgotten what you did to Arnold," he said, "I'm just looking at all my options to decide which one will put you in the most pain and cause you to endure to most suffering."

Damien moved away from me, walking forward and no longer facing me, and I knew this was the best opportunity I was going to be given. I intended to phase and rip Damien to shreds before getting some sort of help to take down Russell and Bjorn, and it seemed like it would be fine, I mean my plans had always worked in the past, except I wasn't counting on Russell catching onto my next move.

I screamed in complete and utter agony as my right leg was bent backwards harshly, causing the bones inside to splinter and crack, causing them to puncture my skin as they were inverted and expelled forward, practically transforming my leg into an oozing and bleeding shish kabob. I wailed in agony as Russell continued to press down on my leg, and I feared if he didn't stop he might just snap the entire thing right off. A hand was soon wrapped around my mouth to try and snuff my cries, "Are you fucking stupid?" Damien bellowed, "Do you want to alert this entire reservation to our presence?"

"He was going to attack you," Russell said, speaking for the first time, accent thick and heavy, but in my current state I couldn't quite place it.

"I could have handled him," Damien said.

"Why are you even upset?" a new voice asked, and I realized that Bjorn was speaking for the first time as well, "Why don't we just kill him and leave? An eye for an eye!"

"Because it will take more than one flea ridden mongrel's death to suffice for Arnold's," Damien said, "**He. Must. Suffer**."

"Fuck you," I spat, my head dipping as the pain flew through my veins as my leg remained in shambles beneath me.

"See what you can find on him Bjorn," Damien said, immediately confusing me, even more so as I felt a hand placed against my temple and a drilling sensation against my brain. I quickly blocked out my mind, just as I had done back whenever I was around Edward, and prevented Bjorn from doing whatever the hell he was trying to accomplish.

"I can't get through," Bjorn said, "A little help Russell?"

The next thing I knew he was pressing against my leg once more, creating a new and even worse wave of pain to wash through me, destroying my concentration and allowing Bjorn to gain access to my mind. It was strange, it was almost like I could actually feel him moving around in my head, and knew the exact second he was finished, pulling away moments later. "I've got an idea," Bjorn said after a short pause.

Bjorn threw me into Russell and walked forward to approach Damien, both turning their backs to us as they began speaking at a frantic pace that my ears couldn't coherently keep up with. I was tempted to try and phase again, because if I could escape on my own I could at least try and call for help, but once again Russell crushed my plans as he was somehow able to pick up on my plans and stopped me as he wrapped a firm hand around my neck and immediately began squeezing. "Don't even try it," he whispered in my ear, causing me to groan and thrash in frustration, "I'll crush your wind pipe before you can even howl."

"That's perfect," I heard Damien say as both he and Bjorn turned back to me, "Absolutely perfect. Nothing will make him suffer more than this."

"What's going on?" Russell asked.

"You'll see," Bjorn said, "It's going to be amazing."

I tilted my head up to look at Damien's crazed and maniacal face as he stepped towards me. I wanted to phase so badly, but if I did I knew they would kill me right then and there. They promised me suffering, so at least if I was suffering I'd be alive, and the longer I was alive the better my chances got for someone to find me. "Well you already know what Russell can do, but you're still in the dark about what Bjorn and I can do." Damien said.

"I think I want to keep it that way," I said, ready for a fight if one was about to be started. Leg or no leg I wasn't going to be picked off by some damn leech.

"But that would be rude of me," Damien said as he placed his hands upon my torso, "You see Bjorn has this nifty little talent where he can enter a person's mind and get to know them in less than five minutes. He sees what you've seen and can use anything and everything against you; whether it involves a loved one, a health condition, or even a phobia; he knows every aspect about everything and how it affects their life."

My heart quickly sped up, thinking about the pack and what these freaks might do to them, "Don't touch any of them," I said, "Don't you dare."

"I don't think you're in the position to be giving orders," Damien said as he gave me a smug grin, "But rest assured they're not the ones that I want, after all in case you forget, you're the one who killed my Arnold."

I looked up at him, just wondering what exactly he had planned, "You see mongrel I like to play with my food and over the centuries I've developed and honed my little talent to the point of pure perfection." I stared back up at him in silence, biding my time and not giving him the satisfaction of asking what his "talent" was. "Organ Manipulation," Damien said.

"Organ manipulation?" I asked, a dumb unbelieving look on my face, "You're joking right?"

"It may seem like nothing special to you, but how can I expect someone like you to appreciate all that my gift has to offer," Damien said, turning away from me again, "I can control every aspect of any human organ; size, shape, health, function; it truly is amazing. I can even _create_ organs if I so chose, and that always seems to provide interesting results."

I narrowed my eyes at him, waiting for him to continue and looking for any possible route for escape, "It's fun," Damien said, "To find a pathetic human and pin them down, feeling their heart frantically beat beneath my hands. I love to shrink it and cause the heart rate to increase to monumental levels; I find the faster it goes the more intoxicating and delectable the blood becomes as the heart tries desperately to provide the entire body with blood. It's almost as powerful as an orgasm when it's reached its limit; strained and worked beyond belief until it shuts down completely and the human dies right beneath me just before I go in for my treat."

This guy was truly sick, "But I don't use it just for the heart, oh no," Damien said with a bit of glee in his voice, "Another of my favorites is to shut down the mucus membranes and stop the creation of what most people don't realize is a vital secretion for the human body." I cringed as Damien pressed his head against mine and his eyes bore into my own, "Do you know how mouthwatering it is to watch a human suffer as their stomach lining is left unprotected and dissolved by their own acidic juices. I drool at the sight of my meal marinating in their own juices, the fear and pain giving the blood this sweet and succulent taste."

With the combination of pain, blood loss, and graphic and disturbing descriptions I honestly felt like vomiting, but held it in as not to degrade myself any further in front of this bastard. "Now that I've given you a description of what I can do I think it's time I try it on you."

My eyes widened as he pressed his hands against my lower abdomen and this heated energy began to flow inside of my body. I struggled momentarily against Russell and Bjorn but soon stopped as a blinding pain ripped through my body. It was one of, if not the most, excruciating pains I had ever felt my entire life, one that rivaled the pain I felt after discovering the bodies of my dead parents.

Everything around me seemed to blur together before my vision went completely white and I could no longer see even an inch in front of me. I heard a screaming in the distance and soon realized that it was my own; belting at the top of my lungs as the pain seemed to increase beyond tolerable limits. A swishing feeling began in my body as I felt Damien press down harder, it felt like a category five hurricane was ripping up my insides, scattering them and throwing them about every which way. Suddenly I was expelling blood from my mouth, it coming up in a bounty of ounces, gushing from my mouth as my torment continued.

"How much longer?" I heard someone ask.

"Just a little more," someone else said, distinctions in voices no longer recognizable, "I've never done this to a shifter before; their bodies have a natural defense to our gifts."

"Just hurry up."

My head bowed down as another surge of blood was forced up my throat and out my mouth, spilling to the floor below, splashing against my shirt and shorts. I knew it as the wet and sticky sensation came into contact with me, the liquid passing through the fabric of my clothes and sliding downwards against my skin. Another surge came and I was drenched in a combination of blood, sweat and tears as the never ending pain continued.

I had been crying at the top of my lungs for god knows how long and my voice had quickly become horse. I thrashed back and forth as it felt like something was being implanted inside of me and everything else was pushed away to make room for this intruding object.

I was honestly ready to die, to give up Sam, the pack, my entire life just for this pain to stop, and I knew they'd understand if they knew how much pain I was in. I thought my wish had become reality when the pain slowly subsided and vanished almost completely, the only after effect being a burning sensation in my stomach and surrounding areas, but realized I was very much alive as I crashed down to the ground, my head coming to rest in a puddle of bloody mud.

My vision returned and I looked up to see Russell and Bjorn supporting Damien, his eyes as black and dark as obsidian, "Damn," he said, "That took more energy then I thought."

"You need to feed," Bjorn said.

"Yes," Damien agreed, "Besides our work here is done, we'll return in the future to check on his progress."

I had so many questions I wanted to shout at them, but my lips wouldn't move, nothing would move as I lay paralyzed in a puddle of my own excreted blood. What had they done to me? What progress were they going to check? What the FUCK had they done to me?

Before I could muster any will power to try and get answers the three vampires departed at lightning speed, leaving me to rot. "Have to phase," I managed to mumble, "Have…to….phase."

My eye lids began to droop and while darkness and rest looked absolutely exquisite, I knew I had to try and call for help in some way shape or form, but as my breaths grew shallow and the burning in my stomach continued, I knew there was no hope, and let the darkness I was so familiar with, consume me.

* * *

**Mystery POV**

I was trotting along at a leisurely pace when the stench of blood passed through my nostrils. I crouched down low to the ground and began to swiftly, but silently make my way through the surrounding brush and to the source of the smell. I had been taught my entire life to expect the unexpected at every turn, and this was no exception, despite how far away from home I was.

I ground my jaw tightly as I moved through the surrounding plant life and broke through into a small clearing. The scent of blood was more potent than it had been before, and my sharp vision quickly spotted the source that just happened to be lying not even ten feet in front of me.

I slowly approached the figure and on first inspection the boy looked dead, his clothes saturated and drenched in what I assumed was his own blood, face dotted with speckles of blood as well, most prominently around his lower lip and chin. I figured the boy had been killed by a wild animal of some sorts, but was shocked when my ears twitched and detected the slightest of breaths that was emitted from the blood soaked sponge before me.

I approached him and began sniffing him to try and get past the blood and pick up a definite scent that could lead me to help. Upon finding one I quickly transformed back into my human form and pulled on my jeans, leaving my shirt tucked in my back pocket, not wanting to ruin it with the still, fresh blood.

I scooped the boy up into my arms who immediately let out a groan and shifted against me. I pressed my nose against his neck and began tracing it up and down, inhaling every so often to try and pick up the scent again. I found it without hassle and began to let my nose lead me to whatever help this boy would lead me too.

If only I had any idea what I was getting myself into by doing this.

* * *

Well there you have it, chapter 2.

So our three new vampire friends have departed as quickly as they have shown up, but don't worry, they'll be back later on.

And what's this, a mystery character? They'll be revealed next chapter and we'll get a bit of origin on this person.

**Confused on how exactly Jessie will be able to get pregnant? The answer should come to you if you really read _everything_ and think hard about it. Leave me your guess in a review and I'll let you know if you're warm or cold. I'm thinking that it'll be explained in FULL and COMPLETE detail around chapter six or seven…possibly eight.**

_Like the story so far? Well vote in the poll on my profile to make sure I continue to work on it._

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope to hear from you.

See you guys soon! =)


	3. Bloodied and Broken

Hello, hello my lovely readers I'm back with the third chapter to the second part of Jessie Mundai's adventures, and a wild one it's shaping up to be. We won't be getting much from Jessie himself this chapter considering he's incapacitated at the moment, but we'll get some time with the some of the other characters.

One of those characters just happens to be the newest addition to the Beta Wolf Universe and they'll be introduced this chapter. I won't reveal their entire back story this chapter but you can bet that it will all come out in the future. This character certainly has some baggage and will be the cause of one of the main conflicts and love for the story.

Enough with making your mind race with that piece of information, I think it's time I delivered after starving you guys for over a week, which I have to apologize for.

Thank you to the amazing FIFTEEN reviews for last chapter, I'm so pleased with all the love and support you guys send my way.

Have a nice read!

* * *

**Mystery POV**

I let out a huff as I trudged through the thick forest carrying the precious bundle in my arms. I had no idea where the word precious had come from, but just by looking down at the unconscious boy I was graced with a feeling of comfort and reassurance, and with that alone I knew I had to do everything in my power to make sure that he'd be alright.

The faint heartbeat I felt from him gave me hope that I could reach help in time, and I prayed that this damage wouldn't be life changing. I looked down at his leg and cringed at the sight before me; bone protruding from almost every angle imaginable as the whimsical flesh just below his knee seemed to be the only substance keeping the leg attached to the rest of his body. In addition to the mangled and destroyed leg, the vast amount of blood that was clinging to him was causing the bile to rise higher and higher in my throat, just begging to be expelled.

I stopped in my quest for a few seconds to collect myself and shake away my nausea when a sound, so strange but not foreign, was heard; I looked down to see what could possibly be making such a unique noise. My jaw dropped slightly as I saw that the source of the small hum was the flesh of the boy's leg melting together to try and repair as much damage as possible. My eyes widened as ligaments and tissue morphed together to try and form the most satisfactory and cohesive shape. "Shifter," I said, the words leaving my mouth before I had even processed the first letter in my head.

So I was carrying another shape shifter in my arms, but what could have over powered him? It must have been a vampire…. or two….or five…it must have been powerful to have overcome him and if they were still around it only meant trouble for me. I quickly began to move through the forest, following a scent trail until I burst through some high brush to come out at the bottom of a small hill.

I looked up the hill to find a quaint two-story home that looked liked it belonged in the suburbs instead of the surrounding forest. I didn't dwell on whether or not this shifter was affiliated with the people the home may contain, but instead quickly marched up the hill and located the back door, finding it slightly ajar I quickly made my way inside and prayed that anyone inside would know what to do.

* * *

**Sam POV**

It had been almost forty-five minutes since I left Jessie behind in the woods and with each second that ticked by on the clock I grew more concerned. I had finished cooking a charming, but filling dinner for the love of my life, but I still had about six nuisances that I had to get rid of in a short amount of time. Yes Jessie's…..**our** home was still encompassing about six unwanted and definitely unneeded shape shifters at the moment, and I was looking for any possible way to give them the boot.

I walked into the living room where the offending members of the pack were taking refuge and I was ready to toss them out by the hairs on their chin. Brady and Collin were watching a rather annoying cartoon that I thought didn't suit them, but realized even though they looked like grown men they had barely turned fourteen. Paul and Jared were in the early stages of wresting and I was worried I'd be the one blamed if anything were to be broken, and finally Jacob and Quil were off sitting in a corner talking quietly to each other. Jacob and Quil had grown even closer ever since the Cullens' departure and I knew it was due to the fact that they both had broken imprints.

I would have joined their club, but the fact was that I had already found someone else, someone **better**, and someone who'd probably be walking through the front door in about thirty seconds. "Why are you guys still here?" I asked, my tone showing I wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"What do you mean?" Jared asked, "I thought we were welcome here anytime."

"Of course you are," I said, "We're family after all, but sometimes I'd appreciate it if Jess and I could have some alone time."

"Ew…." Brady said

"Too much information," Collin followed up with.

"You think hearing about it is bad," Embry piped up as he walked down the stairs, "Try _actually_ hearing it."

"No one asked you to stay," I said.

"Which is why I'm not," Embry said, "I'm going out with Natalie for the night."

"Thanks," I said, offering him a small smile as he nodded and walked out the door.

"Why couldn't you guys go home like Seth and Leah?" I asked, "Even the new recruits could manage that."

"Aww come on Sam," Jared whined, "Let us stay until Jess gets home! We promise to be good."

I narrowed my eyes at him, just waiting for my intense stare to cause him to crack, but grew frustrated as his goofy grin stayed glued to his face, "Fine!" I cried, "But if you're going to stay at least set the table for me."

"Will do!" Jared said before racing into the kitchen.

"Now," I said as I turned to the rest of the pack, "What about the rest of you?"

Paul merely shrugged at me before sitting down on the couch with Brady and Collin, who had both happened to ignored me. I let out a growl before stomping towards the couch and snatching the remote out of Brady's hand before clicking the television off. "Awwww," Brady and Collin said together, "Guess the party's over."

"**Scram**," I said, and the two young boys were suddenly fleeing out the front door. I was about to turn my attention back to Paul as well as the broken imprint club when a loud crash from the kitchen rang throughout the house, effectively breaking my train of thought, "Damn it Jared," I said heading for the kitchen, "I give you one job to do-"

However all my anger vanished when I took in the sight before me; Jared's mouth was hanging open as he stared at a man as tall, if not taller, than Jacob and I, who was also holding a bloody bundle in his arms, and my heart broke and my soul screamed when I realized the bloody mess was Jessie.

My breath caught in my throat and I slowly stepped forward towards the man and brushed matted strands of hair off of Jessie's forehead so I could make sure that it was really him. I raised a shaky hand to cup his chin, while I brushed another across his cheeks and forehead, and gently touched his eyelids that I knew those pure emerald orbs were hiding behind. Fifteen seconds, fifteen precious seconds was all I gave myself before I began planning and running things through my head, I didn't know who this man was but I had to believe I could trust him for this moment in time. "Follow me," I said, my mind and body now running on instinct and adrenaline.

I walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room, "Off the couch Paul," I said, and he quickly stood, sensing something new in my voice. I turned to see both Jared and this unfamiliar man walk into the room, "Set him down here," I said gesturing to the couch before turning to Jacob, "Call the Cullens."

"The Cullens?" Jacob asked with an indignant look on his face which burned up as soon as Jessie came into his line of sight, "But why?" he asked, the annoyance now replaced with fear and uncertainty.

"Do you know any other doctors that could treat us?" I barked at him, "**Call Carlisle now**."

Jacob quickly sprung up and ran to the phone in the kitchen and began punching in numbers; Carlisle had left us a number to call in case we ever needed anything and I was so thankful that he had. I turned back to Jessie who was gently laid down on the couch and took the rest of him in. I wanted to know how he could be drenched in blood and have no open wounds. I looked lower and lower until my heart stopped.

His leg….what had happened to his leg? I was afraid to even look at wrong in fear that it might fall off or just fall apart all together. I knew one thing for certain, whoever did this was going to pay. I wouldn't just pay them back with a leg of their own, I'd do the other leg and then the arms, and whatever else I could do to make them suffer for what they had done to my Jessie.

"Sam," someone said, their words not really hitting me as my eyes stayed glued to Jessie, "Sam?"

It took someone shaking my arm for me to turn away from Jessie and to Jared, "Sam…what do we do?"

"I…..I don't know." I said, "We have to wait for Carlisle."

Jared looked down and moved over towards Paul and the others who were all looking down at Jessie in fear and sorrow. I was about to turn back to Jess when the mysterious man who had brought Jessie to us caught my eye from his spot near the front door. "What happened?" I asked, trying to keep a lid on my anger.

The man knew I was addressing him as he connected eyes with me, "Do you know this boy?"

"What happened?" I asked, not up for answering the obvious.

The man let out a sigh and stepped forward towards Jessie, placing a hand on his head, causing me to growl and for him to flinch slightly, "I'm not going to ask again," I seethed.

The man looked at me, his eyes holding a ferocity of their own, "I found him alone in the woods," he said, "When I came upon him I thought he was dead, but when I examined him further I found that he was still alive so I decided that I should find him some help."

"What were you doing in the woods?" I interrogated.

"Running," he said.

"The woods are dangerous," I said, "You should stay out of them."

The man released a snort and crossed his arms across his bare and blood streaked chest, "Please, if you had been able to smell past the blood and decay then you'd be able to tell that I'm like you."

My eyes narrowed as I looked him up and down, and realized that he fit the requirements; increased height, bulky build, heightened senses, or so he claimed…I guess he was a shifter. "Why bring him to us?" I asked, "Why not just keep going."

This seemed to puzzle him as well as he looked from me to Jessie and then back to me. "I don't know," he said, "Something just told me that I should help him."

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Vince," he said, "Vince Manganiello."

"Well Vince I must apologize but I think you'll find and expect that you won't be receiving the customary welcome," I said, "You see the boy you found happens to be my mate and I'd like to make sure he doesn't die on our couch."

Vince nodded his head before turning away and sitting down in a chair. I was about to take a breath when Jacob crashed back into the room, ending his conversation with Carlisle, "He'll be here in thirty minutes at the most," Jacob cried, "We're lucky, he was in Seattle for a medical conference."

Luck? I had to laugh at that, but I guess it did make sense, after the shit storm of bad luck this entire pack had to endure over the years it only made sense that we'd get a break in some sense. I took a deep breath and slid down next to Jessie, clutching his hand in my own. I prayed that Carlisle would make it in time to hopefully save Jessie from whatever it was that had happened to him.

* * *

Twenty-seven minutes later everyone jumped and was at the ready the second there was a pounding on the door. Quil raced to open the door and Carlisle zoomed right in and was at my side as he looked down at Jessie. "What's wrong with him?" Carlisle asked as he quickly surveyed the damage.

"Aside from his leg?" I asked. Carlisle nodded his head while he took Jessie's wrist in his hand to check his pulse, "I don't know."

Carlisle gave me a half shocked, half worried look before turning back to Jessie and pressing his hands against his chest, checking every square inch. "This isn't good," Carlisle began, "His heartbeat is very faint and it looks as if his vitals have gone through a tremendous amount of strain."

"His vitals," I said quickly, worry causing me to choke up.

"Yes," Carlisle said, "And his leg and bones weren't set correctly before healing. I looked down to find Jessie's leg healed, but at an odd angle up the point where deformed would be putting it lightly, "I have a lot of work to do…..damn it I wish I had everything I needed."

"What do you need?" Paul asked, "We can get it."

Carlisle shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, not aware or not particularly caring that he was smearing blood wherever his hand touched, "I need medical supplies; syringes, morphine, scalpels, wraps, everything! I need to re-break the leg so I can open it up and rework the cartilage and bone so it can heal properly."

"You can do that?" Jared asked.

"Yes, when you've been a doctor for as long as I've been you learn to do a lot of things, but right now his leg is the least of my worries; his vitals show very concerning signs of failing and I'm going to need to work fast if I want to guarantee his recovery.," Carlisle said, "I need to raid the nearest hospital for what I need, I shouldn't be gone for more than ten minutes."

"Please hurry," I said, my eyes beginning to feel damp and heavy.

Carlisle didn't even offer me a reply as he was out the door once more.

* * *

I sat hunched over in one of the recliners as Carlisle worked from the kitchen. I tried to laugh at the thought of Jessie going on a rampage later when discovering our kitchen had been used as a makeshift operating room, but I knew he'd be thankful to just be up and moving. My small smile turned back into a frown as I looked over at the couch where he had previously lain to find it covered in his blood. The sound of metal hitting the floor in the kitchen caused my ears to perk up, but then settle back down just seconds later.

Carlisle, true to his word, had returned not even ten minutes later after leaving and returned with a hefty pack of supplies. He had taken Paul, Jacob, Quil and Jared into the kitchen with him to aid in the "operation" and I just prayed that Jessie would be alright. I desperately wanted to go in and help, but I knew seeing Jessie strewn out on our kitchen table, bleeding and broken, would cause me to lose it and perform inadequately , so for Jessie's best interest I was contained to the living room, keeping an eye on Vince.

As the minutes turned into hours I took the occasional glance at Vince until I could no longer stand it and opened my mouth, "So why were you running?" I asked

"Pardon me?" Vince asked, sitting up slightly

"Why were you running in La Push?" I ground out through my teeth.

"Is that what this place is called? La Push?" Vince asked, seemingly uncaring. I only nodded my head, my frustration, worry, and annoyance, which wasn't making for a good mix, "Well I wasn't particularly going for a run through La Push, I was just running away through La Push."

Running away? Running away from what? "What were you running from?" I asked.

"What most people run from," Vince said, giving me a half glare, "Their problems."

"And what problems did you have?" I asked, not leaving the subject alone.

"Women," Vince said, "and men."

"Thanks for being specific," I said.

"You're upset that I'd actually keep my secrets from you?" Vince asked

"I'm upset that you think that you can if you're staying here," I said, "Problems have a tendency to catch up with people and I'd rather have you settle your problems somewhere else besides my home."

Vince glared at me, "What makes you think that I'm staying."

"You haven't made any mention of leaving," I said.

"I want to make sure, what was his name, Jessie, is alright," Vince said.

"Why?" I asked, "Why does he matter to you?"

"He doesn't," Vince said quickly

"Then why stop?" I pushed, "Why not just let a dying creature die?"

"Because I'm not like that," Vince said, "I try to help people."

"But obviously you can't help yourself if you're willing to run from your problems," I said.

"If it makes you feel better I'll leave as soon as I know that he's alright," Vince said.

"And then what?" I asked, "What comes next for Vince?"

"I-" Vince began but paused, "I guess I'll keep running."

I was about to continue when the creak of the front door shifted my attention to Embry and Natalie who were trying to quietly come enter the house. "Sam!" Embry quickly cried, trying to hide Natalie behind his back, "I expected you to be….not here."

"It's alright Embry," I said, trying to think of the best way to tell him this, but judging by Natalie's horrified face I think she had already spotted the bloodstained couch.

"What the hell happened!" Natalie asked with a horrified shriek.

Embry then followed her line of sight and his jaw dropped when he saw the couch, "I think it's best if you take Natalie home and then come back Embry." I said.

Embry nodded his head before slowly turning and taking Natalie outside and on her way home. I thought maybe I should try and relax before Embry came home, but before I could even shut my eyes for a second Carlisle came bursting through the kitchen door and my mind was back on alert and back on Jessie.

"How is he?" I asked, standing at the ready

Carlisle finished wiping his hands and looked at me, "I've repaired his leg to the best of my abilities," Carlisle said, "It was quite fascinating really, normally all sorts of grafts and pins would need to be used to repair and replace the bone, but due to your extraordinary healing abilities it was more like a jigsaw puzzle.

I cringed slightly, but waited for Carlisle to continue, "I had to start off by finding out which fractions of bones went where and then it was simply miraculous to watch as the correct pieces fused together. After I made sure to fish out and collect all the fragments of bone it was a simple, but long process of putting it back together, after that I had to work on reattaching it to the correct ligaments and muscles, and if this had been anyone else it would been better just to amputate but thankfully that wasn't the case."

"Carlisle," I said, stopping him, "Is he alright, will he be able to use his leg."

"It took a lot of time and a lot of energy but yes," Carlisle said, "His leg should be completely fine."

I let out a small sigh of relief, "What about the other stuff," I said, "His vitals, did you check those."

Carlisle' s mood seemed to plummet as he looked back at me, "Unfortunately do to the vast amounts of energy Jessie had to exert I doubt his body would have been up for any further prodding. He's in stable condition right now but I'll continue to monitor him after I go and feed."

"When do you think he'll be up?" I asked, my fear still not subsiding.

"Not for a good amount of time," Carlisle said, "Like I said he used a lot of energy just to repair his bones and leg, and I had to use a great deal of morphine and other drugs to keep him out of pain and keep him unconscious so I doubt that the drugs will work their way through his body that quickly, even with how resistant your bodies are to things of that nature."

"Can I see him?" I asked.

"Of course," Carlisle said heading to the door, "But be careful with the boys, I'm sure they've seen things they've never imagined of seeing."

I took that into consideration as I pushed forward into the kitchen to find Quil, Jacob, Paul and Jared all standing around the kitchen table, all looking down at Jessie's still form. The kitchen itself was a mess of blood, drugs and tools spread out everywhere and I could only imagine how much time it would take to clean not only this room but the living room as well, but seeing Jessie let me know that none of that was important right now.

I stepped up beside the boys and placed my hands on Quil and Jared's shoulders and gave them a reassuring shake. "How are you guys?" I asked while looking down at my mate's still form, my heart breaking seeing him bloodied, but no longer as broken as before.

"We're….we're fine," Jacob said.

"Just shaken," Paul said.

I turned to him to see the blood that was splashed and speckled all over their clothes and I could only imagine what kind of assistance they had to provide to Carlisle and I knew being in here with him and seeing Jessie like this had to be a great ordeal.

"He's going to be fine," I said, looking down at the love of my life, "He has to be."

* * *

Well there you go, chapter 3

Jessie has been saved and beginning the recovery process but it looks as if he has a long way to go, but thank goodness for the shifters' healing abilities.

So our mystery man turns out to be Vince, and it looks like Vince is running from his problems? Will they catch up with him like Sam has predicted? Of course they will, when don't they? More on Vince and his origin will be revealed as the story progresses.

I think that about covers it, sorry for the long absence but hopefully you can look past that.

**Let me know what you thought of the chapter or if you have any questions in a review and I will definitely get back to you.**

See you guys soon.


	4. Conception

Hey guys, I'm here with an update today and hopefully this you're actually reading this today so my message isn't received late. Today is my last day of summer vacation and tomorrow will be the beginning of my third year of torture…..yay.

Since school is starting and my entire focus, or at least the majority of it, will be shifting over to that, I don't know when I'll have the chance to see and write for you guys. I'm already behind as it is because I slacked off on some summer assignments, but I already have a plan for that so no worries….yet. Anyway this year I'm determined to excel like never before after experiencing what is known as the sophomore slump last year.

Moving on, thanks to the amazing TWELVE reviews for last chapter, I love and appreciate each one of them. I hope you have a fun read and I'll see you at the bottom.

**Warning: This chapter contains a lemon, which means sex, and since this is slash it's gay sex, so if you don't like that then I suggest you leave….and if you don't like that why were you even here in the first place? I mean hello this is chapter 4, why the hell did you stick around for the first 3 chapters if you knew this was coming?  


* * *

**

**Sam POV**

My eyes were beginning to droop as I sat next to Jessie as he continued to lie unconscious on our kitchen table. It had been six hours since Carlisle had finished repairing Jessie's leg and he was still out cold, but Carlisle was sure he was fine, since returning from feeding he had kept check on Jessie's heart rate and was confident that he'd make it through. Aside from Carlisle and myself, Jacob, Quil, Paul, Jared and Embry all sat around the table as well, either staring off into space or talking very quietly amongst themselves.

It had been a long day, from starting with patrols, to training the new recruits with simultaneous patrols, to having Jessie show up mauled, it was no wonder that the fatigue was clearly present in all of our eyes. I let out a yawn and rested my head against a clean and sterile portion of the table and hummed in satisfaction as the cool surface pressed against my warm skin. I kept my eyes open and allowed one of my hands to slide across the table to grip one of Jessie's own. I massaged it and held onto it tightly, hoping that my sentiment would be reached by him even in his current state.

A loud yawn from Jared caused me to look up and find him leaning on Paul with his eyes shut, while Paul stared solemnly at Jessie, arms crossed and a frown etched onto his face. I turned my gaze on Jacob who was silently drumming his fingers on the table, while Quil watched with slight fascination. I was slightly confused but I guess a few finger taps had been the most enticing sight Quil had observed in the past few hours. I finally shifted and rested my gaze upon Embry; he happened to be staring down at Jessie with a look of sorrow in his eyes and I knew exactly why.

When Embry's mother had abandoned him after learning about his ability to phase Jessie had quickly taken him in and kept him safe, creating a unique bond between the two of them that no one else in the pack had. Jessie had become everything to Embry; a father, a mother, a brother, a friend, and just someone who he could always count and rely on to help him through any rough patch in his life. I remember the crushed look on his face as we explained to him what had happened to Jessie, and his mix of fury and grief had turned him into an irrational and deadly wolf, foaming at the mouth ready to tear apart whoever had done this, to put it simply, calming him down had been no easy feat.

Turning away from Embry I looked behind me to find Carlisle slowly and quietly cleaning the kitchen; using some rags and chemicals to sterilize and disinfect any part of the kitchen that had been touched by bloodied flesh or bloodied instruments that had touched said bloodied flesh. Over the hours the kitchen was getting better and better and soon the only things that would need to be cleaned would be the living room, the table supporting Jessie, and Jessie himself.

Carlisle let out a sigh as he placed all of the waste into a pretty hefty bag before quickly leaving at lightning speed, returning not even a minute later wiping his hands as he reentered. I gave him a silent nod of thanks before turning to the exhausted pack who looked like each passing second was wearing them down more and more. "You guys can head home if you want," I said, shattering the long silence.

All of them had to slowly perk and realize that I had spoken before they could even begin the process of getting their mouths to move and words to form. "We're not going anywhere," Jacob said, pausing to yawn, "We're staying with you and Jess."

Jared was about to say something but as soon as his jaw dropped slightly the weight seemed to drag his head down to the table, hitting with a resounding thud. After a few seconds he quickly lifted a finger and spoke, "Jacob's right!"

Jacob and Quil couldn't help but laugh at their friend as he tried to prop himself up, yawning yet again and settling upright as he smacked his chops. "Besides," Paul said, speaking up, his voice slightly gruff, "What kind of family would we be if we just walked out on you right now?"

"But I want you to rest," I said, trying to reason with them, "Jess would want you to rest too."

"We're not leaving," Embry said.

"Well then maybe you should camp out in the living room," Carlisle said, "That way you can all rest as well as be near Jessie."

"That sounds like a good idea," I said, "Now don't make me order you out there."

"Alright," Jared said, quick to remove himself from the sturdy wooden chair and hobble towards the living room. I watched as one by one they all seemed to stand up and trail after each other into the living room and dive onto plush and comfortable chairs. I stood and followed just to make sure they were all settled and when I entered someone I had actually forgotten caught my eye.

Vince was still sitting in the back corner of the room, arms still crossed, and the same blank expression still glued to his face. I tiptoed my way over to him and stood above him, his head quickly lifting and his bright eyes connecting with mine, still striking and visible in the surrounding darkness. "You're still here," I said.

"As I said I would be," Vince retorted.

I growled lowly at him before turning, "Feel free to make yourself comfortable then," I said before reentering the kitchen to find Carlisle standing over Jessie and checking his pulse, "But not too comfortable."

"What was that?" Carlisle asked as he turned to look at me.

"Nothing," I said as I stood beside him, "How is he?"

"He's still stable," Carlisle said as he pressed lightly against various parts of Jessie's body, "No improvements, but nothing has seemed to grow worse."

"Alright," I said as I sat back down and clutched Jessie's hand again. I waited a few minutes as Carlisle continued to check over Jessie before speaking once he stepped away, "Thank you Carlisle."

"It's nothing," Carlisle said, "When your mind isn't hazy from fatigue it's rather easy to devise a good plan for everyone."

"No," I said quickly," Not the sleep thing…..for Jessie….for all the help you've given us."

Carlisle smiled at me before walking back over to us and placing a hand on my shoulders, "You're welcome," he said, "But I just see this as repaying friends who helped save my family from an end of their own. The Cullens will always be friends to the La Push pack."

I gave him a small smile before giving a nod. "You should try and get some sleep Sam," Carlisle said as he walked towards the back door, "I'll watch over Jessie for the time being."

"Right," I said as my eyes felt like bricks and my head continued to sway slightly.

"I'm just going to call and check in with Esme and then I'll return," Carlisle said as he stepped outside.

"Right," I said again as I clutched Jessie's hand and my head slid down to rest against the cool surface of the table once more. I tried to keep my eyes open, I really did, but after experiencing almost a whole twenty-one hours of strenuous activity and emotional turmoil I was worn out and as my eyes were quickly closing.

"Always by your side," I mumbled to Jessie before I feel asleep resting against the table.

* * *

When I awoke I knew I hadn't been asleep for too long. I looked out the window to see the sun starting to rise and knew it could only be around seven in the morning which meant the rest of the pack was probably still sleeping and which also meant the rest of the pack would be up soon and wondering where the hell the rest of us were. I let out a groan as I lifted my head away from the table, the skin of my cheek slowly peeling away from the surface and leaving me with a noticeable red mark of the right side of my face.

I rubbed my eyes and was about to stand when a scratchy voice broke through the sound of chirping birds, "Sam, why am I on our kitchen table?"

My eyes shot the rest of the way open and I was immediately on alert. I looked down to find Jessie as he stared up at me through a sleep filled eye. "Jess!" I cried as I pulled him off the table and into my lap, "Thank god you're alright."

Jessie let out a hiss as he settled against me and let his head rest on my shoulder, "I won't be if you keep manhandling me," he said.

I let out a small laugh as hugged him tight against my chest and ran my hand up and down against the back of his head. "I'm so relieved."

"Sam," Jessie whispered softly as he moved his head up and away from my shoulder so he could look at me. He may have been awake but I could tell he was still exhausted, but that didn't stop him from closing the space between us, allowing our lips to connect.

I relished in the small mewl Jessie emitted as his lips parted and allowed me to gain entrance to his warm and inviting mouth. I held him tight and secure as I gently worked his mouth with my own tongue, hoping to show how much I loved and cared about him. When we broke apart he rested his head back on my shoulder, "I'm so tired," he said.

"I know Jess," I said, closing my own eyes, "I know."

A cough from somewhere in the kitchen caused us to move apart and turn to find Carlisle watching us from the corner of the kitchen, "I'm sorry to interrupt," he said, "But I think it's time we asked Jessie some questions."

Jessie immediately looked confused and it was only then that he realized that he was covered in dried blood, and was succeeding in covering me in small flakes of it that were falling from his clothes. I grew concerned as he started breathing quickly and examining every inch of his clothing, "What…..what happened?" he asked.

I drew Jessie into a hug and my eyes widened as I connected with Carlisle, "It's alright," I said, "You're safe now," but it wasn't alright, it wasn't alright at all, judging by his words he didn't even know what happened, and if he didn't things were going to go from bad to worse.

"Actually Jessie," Carlisle said causing Jessie to pull away and look at him, "We were hoping you could tell us that." Jessie looked to Carlisle and then to me and then back to Carlisle.

"You were brought home bleeding heavily and unconscious," I said, "We have no idea what happened to you Jess."

"Can you tell us the last thing you remember?" Carlisle asked.

Jessie seemed shocked for a moment before he hugged me from his spot in my lap, a spot he had remained in since the second he had woken up. I stroked Jessie's head in hopes that it would help soothe and relax him so he could think clearly and try and remember what had happened. I was terrified that he was having this problem; if someone had gotten the jump on him, damaged him this badly, and was still out there, we'd have some serious problems.

I felt Jessie pull himself closer to me as he began to speak, "I don't remember anything…..I'm sorry," he said, "The last thing I remember was Sam leaving and then waiting around for a bit…..and the nothing."

I looked to Carlisle out of the corner of my eye in a silent question for what to do next. He already seemed to have that planned out as he walked over to us, "It's alright Jessie," he said, "For all we know you may not have been conscious for what happened. You lost a lot of blood and exerted a lot of energy so it's best if you take it easy right now anyway."

Jessie seemed to think this over, still shaken by everything, before answering, "Right," he said, "….Maybe I'll just take a shower…get cleaned up."

"That sounds like a good idea," Carlisle said, "Sam you should probably help him, we don't know how much Jessie will be able to do on his own right now."

"I'm going to go start the shower," Jessie said as he stood up from my lap, his legs quickly buckling, causing him to grip onto me for support, "Shit…..what happened."

"It's alright Jessie," Carlisle said, "We'll explain everything after you get cleaned up."

"Right," Jessie said again, looking absolutely petrified, "I'll just go."

"I'll be right there babe," I said as I stood up and watched him go, however as soon as he left I quickly turned to Carlisle, a horrified look on my face, "He doesn't remember!"

"Maybe he really wasn't conscious for what happened," Carlisle said, "Maybe someone took him by surprise and knocked him out cold before whatever happened, happened."

"But what if that's not the case," I said with a grim tone, my mind racing with all the possible and horrible things that might have happened to my Jess, "We're shifters, it would take a lot of power to get the advantage over us and take us down that quickly."

Carlisle turned from me and started pacing back and forth across the kitchen, running a hand through his hair every so often. I jumped and looked up when the sound of running water came from upstairs and jumped again when I looked down to find Carlisle back and facing me. "PTSD" he said quickly.

"P….T….S….what?" I asked, my ears not able to comprehend with how fast the four letters were said.

"Post-traumatic stress disorder," Carlisle said, "Or some lower form or sub-form to it."

"Care to explain?" I asked, knowing full well that he would.

"My thinking is that he was conscious for whatever happened to him," Carlisle said as he began his pacing once more, "You saw the shape he was in when he was brought here and the force needed to deliver that kind of damage would fell no less than excruciating."

"So how does the disorder tie in?" I asked.

"I'm assuming he's going through a smaller and brief version of the disorder that's causing him to black out the scene from his mind," Carlisle said, "His subconscious doesn't want the brain or heart to relive the pain and anxiety that occurred during that period knowing that it could potentially have damaging results to the body."

"Like what?" I asked, "Nightmares?"

"Nightmares, panic attacks, stress, apprehension, fear, anything really," Carlisle said as he spun on his heel to face me once more, "If it turns out that he was in fact conscious, we're going to need to keep a close watch on him."

The information was really hitting me hard and I was upset with myself that I hadn't been there to protect the one person I cared about the most. I wasn't going to dwell on that fact though, I was going to move forward and make sure that I helped the love of my life through whatever he'd go through. "I'm going to go check on Jessie," I said as I quickly exited the kitchen and quietly made my way upstairs and towards the bathroom.

I turned the knob, thankful that Jessie had left it unlocked, and stepped inside. I shut the door quietly behind me before turning to find the pile of Jessie's bloody clothes stacked neatly in the trash. I quietly made my way over to the shower and drew back the curtain to find Jessie sitting and resting against the back wall of the shower, eyes closed and letting the hot water wash over him. I smiled down at his peaceful form before laughing, I never did get his tendency to sit down in the shower, but I still enjoyed that little detail to him, I enjoyed every single detail about him.

I was caught by surprise as Jessie's right eye popped open and a smile graced his face as he spotted me, "Care to join me?" he asked.

What was I going to say? No? Of course not, he was my mate after all. I smiled at him before I slipped off my dirty shirt, quickly following by undoing the button on my shorts, letting them slip down my legs and settling around my ankles. My boxer-briefs went next before I stepped into the shower, "Scoot up for a second," I said as the first streams of water hit my back.

Jessie complied with a grin and I quickly snuck into the spot where he had previously been laying. Once I settled in I wrapped my arms around his waist and drew him against my chest, kissing his neck as he rested his head near my shoulder. I didn't want to worry him or cause his mind to race back to what could have possibly happened to him, so instead I started massaging his shoulders and back as I tried to work out the knots of pain and fear.

Jessie let out a satisfying groan that caused my member to twitch, but as I continued to get Jessie to relax I tried to will the arousal away, this was time for rest and recuperation, not sex. I stopped with the massage and let Jessie rest as I wrapped my arms around him, letting the hot water continue to rain down on us and mat our hair to our sat like that for a while, just letting the water rain down on us as we let the dirt, blood and grime be rinsed off and away down the drain. I was content with just laying there forever with him, but it seemed like Jessie had another idea, an idea he was quickly setting into motion.

"Thanks babe," Jessie said.

"For?" I asked.

"Everything," Jessie said, "You always know how to make me feel better, always know how to make me feel safe."

My heart swelled at that and it felt so much better because I knew it was true, and it was so satisfying to know that he felt content and that he felt safe in my presence. "I love you Jess," I said.

"I love you too Sam," Jessie said, "I love you so much."

I didn't think to stop Jessie as he turned to his side, wrapping his arms around my neck as he went in for a kiss. I didn't hold back as both of our lips parted and a duel began. Sooner rather than later my tongue overpowered his and I was slowly delving my tongue deeper and deeper into his mouth, and the deeper I went the more aroused I grew.

I broke away from Jessie's mouth and began to suck on his neck as he turned completely to face me and sit in my lap, his rigid length brushing up against my abdomen. At that moment I lost all rational thought as I let my lust take over. I wrapped my arms around Jessie and got on my knees and lowered him to the shower floor, letting him rest on his back as I stood on all fours above him. I gave a small growl as I descended back upon his neck and my member grew rock hard. The sounds that were escaping Jessie's mouth as I bit and nipped at his neck while we simultaneously rubbed our hands up and down each other were driving me insane.

I broke away for small fleeting seconds to stare down at him and observe the pure want and need that his eyes held, "Sam…please," he panted, "Take me."

"But I haven't prepared you, and you're still hurt, and you need to rest" I said, Jessie being the only person who could make me lose my authoritative front and make me act like a boy who had just hit puberty , "And-"

"Sam," he interrupted gently, "I'm still in pain, and I need you to make me feel something else."

I nearly spilled all over him with those words, but held it together as I grabbed his legs and drew him close to me, "Are you sure?" I asked.

He leaned up and kissed me before placing a hand on my member and giving a few slow and agonizing strokes that had me thrusting into his hand. "Positive," he said.

I returned the kiss before slowly spreading his legs to reveal his entrance. It was a satisfying and powerful feeling knowing that Jessie needed to be filled and that I was the only one who could do it for him. I lined up my member with his entrance and kissed him again, "Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah," Jessie said, "Just hurry Sam…I need you….I need you bad."

I nodded my head before capturing his lips and muffling his cries as I slowly started to push into him, no stretching, no lube, just my flesh and his flesh coming together to make us one. After some time to allow him to adjust Jessie nodded his head and I began to slowly pull out.

I slid back in at an agonizing rate, hitting his prostate dead on, the spot burned in my memory. I repeated the process until my rough and slow thrusts grew smoother, slicker and faster. I pulled almost all the way out before ramming back into him, eliciting the sound that I loved most in the word, "Ungh! Sam!" he cried.

My breathing picked up as I started to thrust faster, my hands sliding up and down his sides until they settled on his hips. I gripped gently and I started to thrust even faster, my member sliding in and out as I rolled my hips to get as deep as possible.

"Fuck! Sam!" Jessie cried as he wrapped his arms around me and held on as I continued to pound him into the floor.

I let out a moan as Jessie clenched almost painfully around my member and squeezed tightly as I hit his prostate again, blinding me with pure pleasure. I descended upon his mouth once more as I continued to thrust into him, claiming his mouth and claiming him as mine.

I gave him a small grin as I felt him squeeze my butt and I increased the tempo and velocity of my thrusts, turning each breath he took into a moan or a pant that just oozed sex.

"Fuck Sam," he cried, "So good."

"You too babe," I said as I licked his neck, "You're so tight, so hot, so perfect."

"Touch me," he pleaded from beneath me, and I quickly complied with his request. My hand snaked in between us and I wrapped it around his rigid length and began stroking him in time with my thrusts.

Jessie turned into a pile of goo as I worked him over, bringing him closer and closer to his peak, "Sam," Jessie said, "So close."

"I know Jess, me too," I said as I stroked him.

"Sam, fuck, I can't I'm going to-" Jessie didn't finish as he let out a heavenly cry and spilled his seed onto his chest in a few long spurts.

The angelic and completed look on his face was all it took to throw me over the edge as I gave one last thrust, releasing a grunt as I spent myself inside of him, my seed being released spurt after spurt as I filled him up to the brim.

After a few minutes of panting I pulled out of him and pulled him onto my chest. I kissed his temple and ran a hand through his soaked hair, "That…..that was amazing." I said.

"It always is," Jessie said.

"I love you Jess," I said.

"I love you too Sam," he said

But if only we knew exactly what we had just done.

* * *

There you go my slash lovers, a nice lovely lemon scene to hopefully tie you over.

If only Sam and Jessie could have waited a bit longer until they knew what was wrong with Jessie…..oh well.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you leave me a lovely review

I hope I'm not forgetting anything, but if I am it's too late now.

I hope I can see you guys soon.


End file.
